Salic Krubis
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: It has been five years since Harry Potter left. Finally the new Harry Potter comes home to deal with his past but no one knows how to deal with the new Harry. Warning: Dark Harry, slash, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry watched as Ron, with Hermione by his side went to join his family, all of them were still around Fred's body, George crying as he sat beside his twin, Mrs. Weasley still lying over his chest, the others all looked lost. There were so many that looked that way right now, lost, they had lost someone and seemed to have lost part of themselves. All Harry felt was disconnected, from his friends, from everyone. He knew he did good; he did what he had to do, Voldemort died by his hand just like the prophecy said. Even though he told Hermione and Ron almost everything, he never confided all, he left a few things out over the years and tonight there were a few more things he would never tell them. But one thing Harry knew, he couldn't be as he was before, too much had happened, he was different, changed, partly to do with his life and as of now it was going to be a lot different from the way he has been, partly because of the things he saw and the things he had to do, things he never thought he'd ever do. But at the age of eleven he took his first life, Quirrell, he also caused the death of others no matter what his friends said to him. It was his fault Cedric died; he talked him into taking the cup together. Sirius, well, that was completely his fault, if he hadn't been fooled into going there that night, Sirius would still be here, still be with him. Even though now he knew why Dumbledore was dying, he still felt responsible for him as well, Snape, well, even if he lived they would never be friends, he did understand him now though but he could never forgive Snape for what he did, revealing the prophecy to Voldemort. Remus turned up for his father, Harry knew it was his way of letting James Potter know he would do everything he could to help his son. Tonks, she was an auror, but she turned up because they had become friends and her husband was fighting, she couldn't let him do it alone, but this time she should have, for Teddy, now another child was left without parents and to Harry, it was his fault. Even though Fred said it was time to fight, they wouldn't have been so involved in this war if Harry wasn't friends with Ron. Maybe that was his biggest mistake, becoming friends with anyone. Once he knew the story of his life and Voldemort, he should have stayed alone; it would have stopped the Weasley family going through this right now.

Harry sighed, then he took one last look around, glancing at the bodies of Remus and Tonks again before he slipped the cloak over himself and quietly left great hall and made his way to the kitchens where Kreacher helped Harry load up his bag with food and drink, before he finally left the castle.

Once he was down the long drive and outside the busted gates, he took one last look at the ruined castle, his home, not any more Harry thought. That was his old life, now it was time to start a new one, something completely different to what he thought he would do.

Harry turned and disappeared, not just from Hogwarts and his friends, but from his home, his country. He needed space and he needed to learn, learn a new skill, the skill of being able to kill without remorse or hesitation.

Harry found a deserted house deep in the woods in Russia; he looked around then cast his charms. One to stop muggles coming near the place, one to alert him to anyone magical, one to tell him if any magical creatures approach, the last so no one could see the place or hear anything, then he unpacked his bags and got out the information he'd been compiling without his friends knowing. He needed to find someone, someone Sirius had once mentioned, just in passing, but it was enough to peak Harry's interest, so he sat down ready to read and to settle into his new life.

Hestia Jones and Dedilus Diggle were sitting in a small living room listening to the wireless, trying to get any information they could.

'Just in listeners, Harry Potter has killed Voldemort, it's over, the war with Voldemort is over.'

'What?' Hestia cried out loudly making the Dursley's look up, 'Oh Harry.'

'Shhhh,' Dedilus said and turned the sound up.

'Harry Potter turned up at Hogwarts last night, much to the surprise of everyone, including the death eaters that were controlling the school. Fighting started, people surged onto the grounds. Voldemort brought his death eaters and snatchers, but he also had dementors, werewolves and giants with him, there were at least four hundred on his side, maybe more. Harry with the help from Minerva McGonagall got everyone organised at Hogwarts, it was time. At one time everyone thought Harry Potter was dead, Voldemort tried to make everyone believe he killed Harry as he ran away, which we all knew Harry would never do, that is not him at all. More people turned up on hearing that their beloved hero Harry had been killed, so death eaters were falling under the sheer number of people, including the house elves who came out to fight in Harry's name, led by Harry Potter's own house elf. Everyone ended up back in the great hall and eventually Mrs. Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's last supporter, then Harry appeared out of nowhere. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Voldemort tried to taunt Harry, tried to get others to take Harry's place, let others die in his place, but Harry who was calm and looked very relaxed told everyone to stay back that this was between him and Voldemort or as Harry called him Tom, making Voldemort angrier than he already was, that never seemed to worry young Harry though. They talked with all of us watching, Harry was calm Voldemort angry and even got shocked at one point when Harry told him to try for some remorse. Right as the morning sun streamed through the damaged walls of the great hall, the two said their spells with Voldemort falling dead. It took a second before the place exploded with sounds of cheers and shouts of glee. Harry naturally was surrounded by his friends, hundreds of his friends then by everyone else. I need to say, yes we lost people in this fight, some close to Harry died, Remus Lupin who was one of James Potter's best friends and had become friends with Harry when he taught at Hogwarts. Also his wife Nymphadora Tonks Lupin died, leaving behind a baby boy, which they named Harry as godfather. Considering how many he had on his side, and that they were using unforgivables, the loses were minimum, around fifty people. Even though we all wished that none lost their lives, they gave the ultimate sacrifice, but that is what happens in war, people die fighting for what is right. So our hero Harry Potter is our saviour, he brought us out from behind the dark clouds we have been living under for so long, now we are in the light ready to face this new and safe world. I must sign off now to go celebrate with everyone else, but all I ask is that you all raise a glass to our saviour, Harry Potter.'

'He did it, he actually did it,' Dedilus squeaked.

'Yes, Albus always said to trust Harry, that he would end this war. Oh I do hope he's okay, emotionally that is, that boy has suffered enough.'

'He'll have his friends around him Hestia, they love Harry and admit it, Harry is a very easy person to love. Well, it looks like our job is finished.'

'Wow,' Hestia shouted and put her hands to her head, 'Harry's talking to me in my head. He said that their safe now, to get them home but to tell them to expect a visit from him, one day, he's not saying when, he'll just turn up. He thanks us for doing this but now it was time to go back to our world and celebrate with everyone else. Just know that I am not the same as I was, too much has happened, too much death, too much pain. If you ever see me again, expect someone completely different from the boy you knew, you will see a very hard man, someone that is going to keep anything like this from ever happening again. Hestia and Dedilus, I thank you for all your help and support, now go, be with friends and family, just know there are still some of his supporters out there, the cowards that ran away. So as Mad-eye always said, constant vigilance, your friend Harry Potter.'

'How in the name of merlin did Harry do that?' Dedilus gaped.

'I have no idea, I might speak with Kingsley, I hope Kingsley's okay, well, I hope everyone is okay, but Remus, Nymphadora, oh they just had a baby. Just like Harry, the boy will have no parents; well he's got the best godfather anyone could ask for. But it's time to leave, so let's pack up and get on with our lives, just like Harry said,' that's exactly what they did, they packed up, took the Dursley's to privet drive, dropped them off, then apparated away to bewildered and shocked looks from the three Dursley's, but they also felt a little bit of fear, fear that Harry would turn up and that meeting would not be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Back in England and Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were looking everywhere for Harry, but no one has seen him; they were the last to see him when they left Dumbledore's office. Arthur Weasley wanted to get his family home, which included Harry and Hermione, but so far no one was having any luck locating Harry. Finally he called everyone together and they decided to leave. When Harry turned up, he'd know where they were and hoped it wouldn't take long. The Weasley family along with Hermione all headed to Muriel's until Arthur could check the Burrow to make sure that it was safe for his family. So everyone ate, but no one talked, they were either in shock for the loss of Fred or that Voldemort was finally dead or they were exhausted. The fight had gone on for so long and all of them had injures, some worse than others. But right then, no one seemed to care very much. So they ate, drank some tea before all heading to different parts of the house to sleep.

The following day everyone at Muriel's were still quiet as they sat around her magically extended table. They knew eventually they were move on with their lives, but just now, it was too soon.

'Oh,' Hermione cried out and put her hands to her head.

'Hermione,' Ron said looking anxious, 'what is it?'

'Harry, he's talking in my head, he wants me to repeat what he's saying,' Hermione shook her head, 'First is I'm fine, but I left, left the country, I needed to get away. I'm sorry not to be there for you during this time, but right now I don't have anything left to give. Know this, I'm going to be gone for a very long time and when I return you won't recognise the boy you have known for years. Even though Ron and Hermione are my best friends, I kept part of myself hidden even from you, the dark part. You probably don't believe I have a dark part, but I do, more than you realise. At first I was never going to tell you this but after all the support you gave me I believe you should hear it, you deserved to know. As you all know I killed Quirrell when I was only eleven, but he was not the only person I killed, in total not including Voldemort, I have killed thirteen and I'm not sorry for that, they deserved to die. My life from the time I was born was about death, so it is going to continue that way. I will say this; if I never became friends with Ron then maybe you might not be mourning one of your own, Fred. I came to care very much for the whole Weasley family, more than I should have. If I was stronger I would have walked away and saved you from the suffering you are going through right now. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you are great people and wonderful parents, I will miss you both very much. Bill, what can I say, you are one great bloke, a good big brother to have, I loved your look, long hair, earring, it suits you, so be you. Fleur, after our initial awkwardness when we first met, we became good friends, I will always have a place in my heart for you. Sorry about this Bill, but thank you for my first real kiss Fleur, I will never forget that and if Ron is wondering, I'm not talking about the way Fleur kisses on the cheek either, a full on lip joined kiss. Charlie, just like Bill, I loved your look mate, your hair and earring are just so cool, never change, it's you. Percy, well, you made up for it mate, always believe in your family, you don't know how lucky you are to have them. George, you and Fred made my life interesting, funny and gave me some times I can look back on with a smile, I'm sorry you lost your other half. Ron, my mate, we had our fights; I suppose all good friendships have those, but we always made up. I couldn't have found a better friend and you will always be my friend, even if you can be the biggest prat there is. Ginny, we had some good times and even though you're brothers will hate this, you have a wicked tongue. I enjoyed my time as your boyfriend, but that will never happened again. Please find someone that you can spend the rest of your life with, it cannot be me and if you ever see me again, you wouldn't want that anyway. Hermione, oh Hermione, my friend and as everyone knows, just my friend, my good friend, a friend I could talk to about anything even embarrassing things. Ron's ears would go red and he'd leave but I would listen. I want you and Ron to do me a favour now you have finally admitted how you feel, compromise, talk, give and take, be honest and open with each other, do everything you can to stay together and never go to bed angry with the other, find a way to make up. I'm saying this all now because very soon I won't care about anything, I shouldn't have cared from the beginning. Do you know that I only ever said I love you once and that was to Sirius, now he's gone, the one person I did tell everything too. I will never love anyone ever again; I will not allow myself to care anymore. So when or if you ever see me again, don't expect the Harry Potter you have known for years; that name as well is going to be gone. He was that life; my new life will be so different, so a different name is needed. I won't speak with you this way again or contact any of you. I just wanted to let you all know that I do care, did care and if I can stop this from ever happening again, then I will. No family should ever go through what all of you are. Every one of you can now have a fairly normal and safe life, me, well, my life was never normal, so it will continue that way. One thing I ask of all of you; never let a day go by without telling each other how you feel, tell the ones you love that you do love them, because Dumbledore was right, love is the most powerful magic there is and the one thing I will never have or know again. You all have each other, tell them how you feel. I will always remember every one of you no matter what I'm doing or where I am, for the last time, Harry Potter,' Hermione slowly removed her hands from her head and looked around, she had tears running down her face but she wasn't the only one, Ginny did, Mrs. Weasley did, Fleur did, but the men around the table also looked upset and also worried. What was Harry going to do, why had he killed, that didn't seem like him at all. Maybe they didn't know the real Harry Potter, just the part he let everyone see and know. One thing they all did hope; was to see him again and just hoped he was okay because right now he sounded anything but okay.

A few days later that an owl flew into Muriel's kitchen and landed in front of Arthur Weasley. He took the bag that was tied to its leg and the owl flew off. Everyone watched as Arthur opened the bag took a letter out then tipped money, lots of money onto the table, then he started to read.

'I figured until you could get on your feet you could use a helping hand. You know I care for all of you and you know I was left a lot by my parents and Sirius; I wanted to help you out, help all of you out. You were in hiding for months, mainly because you were close to me, you haven't worked, none of you, so sometimes you need to shove your pride and take some help when it's offered, Sirius told me that. So please accept this as a thank you for taking me into your family and a wonderful family it is, once more, Harry Potter.' Arthur looked up at everyone, 'It seems he still cares but I wish I knew what he meant before.'

'So do I Mr. Weasley, he's got me worried,' Hermione sighed but like everyone they went back to thinking about where Harry was and what he was up to and just hoped he was okay.

It was two weeks later before the Weasley's and Hermione headed to the Burrow. They stocked up on food, Molly bustling around her kitchen. Arthur knew she missed it, they had been in hiding for so long and it was good to be home and thanks to Harry, they were able to eat until he returned to work. All of them were worried about Harry; no one had seen him or heard a word from him since his letter. Even though they wanted to keep searching for Harry, the Weasley's had Fred's funeral to contend with and Hermione had to find her parents. So for now they had to forget about the young man that had defeated the worst dark wizard in history and hoped one day he would come home, but more importantly, that he was still the same caring young man they all knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After finding Gabriel, Harry had talked him into helping, so from then on the strange man taught Harry everything, from stealth, sneaking up on someone no matter who they were or how trained they might be. He taught Harry that he could be in a crowded place but no one would take any notice of him then he could go about his business and by the time people noticed what had happened he'd be gone. He took Harry through more magical skills but the most he did was skill with weapons, muggle weapons especially like small knives that were easily concealed. Gabriel showed Harry how to subdue anyone, how to hold them even if they were much stronger and bigger than him. He taught him how to defend himself and to get out of any dangerous situation even if he was surrounded by enemies, how to use your surrounding when you find yourself in a situation that looks hopeless. He showed Harry how to blend in, to wear clothes that suited the situation he was in. Finally, he taught Harry how to torture and kill without showing remorse or feeling remorse. At first the two men, one younger, one older, the same age as Harry's parents, they formed an uneasy alliance, but over the first few months they had started to talk, started to get to know each other. Now after five years, they were close, very close. But Harry Potter had long since gone, now stood Salic Krubis, a man ready to do what he had to.

'I think it's time Gabriel, the news coming from there is getting worse, I need to stop them.'

'I knew this day would come Salic, well if you have to then you do. Would you like me to come with you, help out where I can?'

'No, if you're recognised in any way they would lock you up or just give you to the dementors. When Sirius mentioned you, it was just in passing, a friend who left because he avenged the death of his lover. When I read up on exactly what you did, how you went about seeking that revenge, it didn't even shock me. I think I knew then that death, torture, blood; they were going to be my life, if I survived. Since I have, I'm going to make sure they all suffer.'

'Will you promise me one thing though Salic, if you do need me, please let me know and I'll come, straight away?'

'I will, but you taught me well, everything I need. I am me at the moment but this me is nothing like what anyone would recognise.'

Gabriel stared at Salic for a minute, 'No, they wouldn't, first is that you've grown a bit, you've filled out and are well muscled now, very well-toned, next is your long black hair, down to the middle of your back, next, scruffy face like you need a shave badly but it works, just hides enough of your mouth to stop it being recognised by close friends, the eyes, well, the contacts work, so blue or brown and not green. Can't do much about your scar, so keep that hair over it, unless you go with the glamour or use makeup, the makeup would last longer.'

'I'll think about both especially if I need to go into a full magical area,' Salic turned and started packing his things. With his back to Gabriel he spoke, 'I'm going to miss you, even with how hard I've become, I came to care about you even though I did try not to.'

'You don't show it Salic, but I knew you cared, only I would pick up on that though. I trained you, showed you how to not show emotions or any feelings what so ever, so I could see a very subtle difference when you speak to me.'

Salic nodded, finished packing; put all his weapons in his jacket, before turning around, he slung his back pack over his shoulder and stepped over to the man that had helped him so much over the last few years, more than he probably realised.

'Thank you for everything Gabriel, not just for teaching me, but for being someone I could talk to that wouldn't judge me for what I've done and for what I want to do. You are the only person who could understand how I feel. I hope one day we meet up again.'

Gabriel sighed, 'Yes, so do I Salic,' he hugged Salic, 'We did have some good times in between what I had to teach you. I think Sirius would be shocked to find out I shagged his godson.'

Salic gave a reluctantly small smile, 'You know Gabriel, I think at first yes, it would have, then he would have just badgered me for details. He never missed an opportunity to tell me about all the girls he shagged, always going into details,' Salic stared into the bright blue eyes, 'I will miss you my friend, thank you,' Salic nodded then stepped outside, looked around at the place that had been his home for five years. He never looked back towards the house, just turned on the spot apparating away from that life ready to start his new life, the life of an assassin known as Salic Krubis.

Salic arrived down in the back garden of a destroyed house, his parent's home. No one would ever think to look for him here, but he had work to do. He forced the door open and headed upstairs where he cast some charms. The first to stop anyone, magical or muggle from seeing the repaired house, second to alert him to anyone either approaching the house or trying to get in, then he did some basic cleaning charms before putting everything away. He changed clothes, black jeans, a black t–shirt and a jacket, then he made sure his hair was over his scar and he had brown contact lenses in before heading out. He needed supplies, a lot of supplies so he could build his weapons room; he also needed food and some more weapons. Luckily everything he needed he could get in the muggle world, so after buying what he had to, he confunded the sale assistant, shrunk everything and stuck it in his back pack before heading to the next shop, and repeating the process. Once he was done he headed back to the house. The first thing he did was eat, then using magic, he had his room built within a couple of hours then loaded with everything he would need. When he was done, he decided to have a look around at what looked to him like a nice family home. While he was going from room to room, either just looking or picking something up, he realised that things were missing, there were odd little places left with nothing there. Salic wondered what happened and if someone had been in here and taken his parents things. Dumbledore said that the house was charmed so only Harry could get in, but he did use a blood spell, that made Salic think of the Dursley's or Petunia, as she did have the same blood as his mother, which meant she had his blood. Salic's anger surged but if you looked at him you would not know, he looked calm and in control.

'It's time to pay you lot that visit I promised and if you have stolen from me Petunia, expect some pain for ever thinking of stepping in here and touching their belongings.'

Salic removed the contacts, changed jackets and put his wide brimmed black hat on before he stepped outside and apparated away. He strolled casually up Privet drive, getting suspicious looks from people who were out in their garden. Salic never paid them any attention, just kept walking until he came to the door of number four. He knocked hard once and waited. When Petunia opened the door it took her a couple of minutes before her face showed the shock at seeing her nephew but also how he looked now, what shocked her most was the cold hard look on his face. Salic never said anything just moved towards her until she backed away, Salic waving his hand and the door closed. He stood staring at the woman that had mistreated him for years, now it was payback and she knew it. Salic could see the fear on her face which inwardly made him smile but his face remained the same, cold and hard as he stared at her. He was ready to extract his first lot of vengeance on the first people to ever cause him pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Salic moved again until Petunia backed quickly into the living room, she never took her eyes off Harry and he never took his eyes off her.

'We thought we got rid of you boy,' Vernon's vicious snarl instantly disappeared when Harry turned to him. He quickly stood up and pulled his wife behind him, 'What do you want?'

Salic never spoke, he looked around then he was moving his hand and within seconds a large pile of things floated in front of him. Salic shrunk everything then stuck it inside his pockets before he moved so quickly that no one saw him move, he had Vernon pinned by the throat against the wall.

'It's time for payback, for everything you gave me Vernon,' Salic slowly took a small knife from his pocket, 'I could do this with magic, but that wouldn't be as satisfying, this way I can do what I want for as long as I want. Just so you know, these knives are dipped with a special potion, one of my own making. Once I cut you, yes the cut will heal, but the pain will burn through you for a long time. I hope you're ready for that Vernon.'

'Please, we're sorry, don't do this,' Petunia shrieked loudly.

'It will be your turn soon Petunia. First has to be the sadistic fat fuck who liked to rape little boys,' Salic slowly ran the knife down Vernon's cheek making him scream but Salic's face remained the same, impassive, 'That's just the start Vernon,' he sliced down his chest then arms.

'Harry, what are you doing?' Dudley said staring in shock at what he was seeing and what he had heard.

'Giving your father a taste of what he put me through, if you have a weak stomach, I would suggest you leave and don't watch, it's going to get messy,' Salic waved his hand and Vernon was naked, 'Even though that cock of yours is so small, to a five year old boy, it caused a lot of pain and damage,' Salic moved his knife down slicing as he went again to loud piercing screams, 'Looks like there's a mess here Petunia, might take you a while to clean it,' Salic let Vernon go then turned to his aunt, 'You went into my parent's home and took their things, I'm warning you now, you ever think of doing anything like that again I will do worse than what I'm about to. I not only took what you stole, but anything to do with my mother is now mine, you get nothing, oh and another thing, I happen to be very rich, extremely wealthy and again you get nothing,' Salic pinned his aunt to the wall, his arm at her throat, then like before he sliced down her cheek, 'You let him do that to a small boy, to your sister's son, so now you're going to pay and pay with pain,' Salic took the knife and sliced open her shirt and bra, 'Time for these to look like they should, you are a cruel and ugly woman, now they will match,' Salic sliced across each breast to her loud screams, then he released her, 'You're safe Dud, you did actually apologise, you realise that the way they treated me was wrong and you changed. So you won't be punished for that,' Salic turned and walked casually towards the door, 'I will be back, just to make sure you're behaving,' with that Salic left the house but noticed a few people standing out on the street staring at the house. He realised they heard his screams, 'I was punishing that child molester inside,' Salic shrugged then walked casually down the street then apparated away.

The minister for magic was in his office when a woman from the department of magical detection rushed into his office.

'Sorry to disturb you minister, but we detected magic in a muggle home. Now normally this would not concern you but the home in question is the home that Harry Potter grew up in. Everyone knows you are a friend of his, so I thought I should alert you before we investigated.'

'I'm glad you did, thank you. So I'll come with you, we've all been worried about Harry and if he's back, then he might have visited his relatives.'

'Then we are ready to go sir.'

Kingsley nodded, 'I need to explain to the aurors, follow me,' he left his office then explained to his secretary where he would be and left with the woman, he spoke with Gawain Robards the head auror then another auror joined Kingsley. They joined two others from her department before the apparated away. They walked slowly up the street and saw people staring at the house in question along with a muggle police car and muggle ambulance.

'Shit, this doesn't look good, let the Obliviators know to get here quick,' Kingsley said then they walked quickly towards the house and straight inside where he petrified everyone, 'That will give us time.'

'They're injured sir but not from magic, it looks like they were cut.'

'Yes, it does, I need to find out,' Kingsley removes the charm from the young man, 'I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister for magic, tell me what happened here?'

'Harry, he said he was going to pay dad back for what he did to him, for raping a small boy. Harry cut him, but with a knife he said was coated with a potion that would cause pain even if the cut was healed.'

'What do you mean rape?' Kingsley asked going pale.

'Dad, he would drag Harry into the bathroom all the time, I never knew what he did. All I knew was Harry was in pain when he came out, I'd hear him crying. Mum knew, that's why he cut her too.'

Kingsley took a couple of deep breaths, 'Okay, he used a knife but magic was detected, what did Harry do?'

'He took everything to do with his mother, it seemed my mother went and stole some of her stuff. Harry said he'd come back occasionally to make sure they were behaving. Can your magic help them?'

'I will need to get a specialised healing to check them over,' Kingsley turned, 'Go to St Mungo's, bring a healer back, someone that might have experience in the effects of certain pain potions.'

'Yes sir,' the young man apparated away just as three more people stepped in.

'We've taken care of the muggles outside minister.'

'Take care of the police and these medical people, I'll keep the Dursley's petrified until a healer arrives.'

'Yes sir,' the two Obliviators moved their wands over the muggles before allowing them to leave with blank looks on their faces, 'Do you wish us to do them after sir?'

'No, they know magic, this is Harry Potter's relatives, he grew up here.'

'Harry Potter, he's been missing for years.'

'Yes, it seems he's back and extracting revenge for the way he was treated, not something I ever thought Harry would do. It just doesn't seem like him.'

'He looked so cold, there was so emotion on his face, like what he was doing meant nothing to him, like making a cup of tea. He looked so different as well.'

'Tell us what you mean different?' Kingsley asked.

'He was a little taller, broader, really filled out, muscly. His hair was long, down his back, an earring in his ear. He was wearing all black, a hat as well, no classes, but inside the jacket I caught a glimpse of a lot of knives and other things I'm not sure what they were, they looked sharp though.'

'Could you see his scar, the one on his forehead?' Kingsley asked.

'No, his hat covered it. At first I really couldn't believe it was him so I wanted to see that scar to make sure, I heard his voice though so I knew it was him, then he said I wouldn't be punished because I apologised to him, which I did, before he left that last time.'

'Alright, thank you,' Kingsley stared back at the petrified muggles and wondered if this was just Harry getting back at the way they treated him or if there was more to this. He came back for a reason; now Kingsley hoped it was so he can finally put his past behind him and return to his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

After dealing with the muggles and the healing explaining that whatever this potion was there was no cure, the pain will ease but not for a few weeks. Kingsley and the healer explained everything to the Dursley's, gave them some potions that would help with the pain, but not take it away only ease it, then they left. Kingsley sat at his desk and knew what he had to do, so he wrote a letter and made multiple copies then had his secretary take them to the owlery. Then he went back to work on trying to find a way to calm the people down from their worries about all these attacks by the remaining death eaters, snatchers and supporters of Voldemort. They were wreaking havoc on the magical world and the muggle world. The Obliviators were working overtime removing the muggles memories, the aurors, the hit wizards and magical law enforcement squad were also working nonstop trying to find these people but so far they haven't found anything.

The following day, late that afternoon, Kingsley left the ministry and because he wasn't heading straight home he went straight to the auror office and waited for his guard. They left the ministry together and strolled straight into the house.

'You're letter said you had something extremely important to tell us Kingsley, then everyone started turning up, none of us know what is going on, so you need to explain.' Arthur Weasley asked.

'I was visited yesterday by the magical detention squad; they detected magic in a muggle home, the Dursley's.'

'Harry,' Hermione screamed.

'Yes, but it's what he did that didn't involve magic that is disturbing. I'll start from the beginning. His cousin told me that Harry seemed very cold, no emotion in him at all. Then he used a knife on his uncle, it seems his uncle raped him as a kid and now Harry decided it was time for payback. He made cuts over his face, arms, chest, neck and one huge one down his penis. His aunt suffered similar punishment, her face was cut, but her breasts were a mess. From what the cousin said, Harry mention a potion he came up with, one that his knives were coated in and that when used the cuts will heal but the pain will linger, for weeks. The healer found it to be a burning pain, like their body is on fire in those areas affected. Another thing, his cousin said Harry looks different. No glasses, long hair and earring, his clothes were all black including a hat and inside his jacket were more knives and weapons, muggle weapons. It seems our Mr. Potter has changed.'

'They raped him, as a boy,' Hermione said quietly as she wiped tears from her face.

'Yes, his cousin said that his father would take Harry into the bathroom all the time and Harry was always in pain after, the mother knew.'

'Poor Harry,' Molly said sadly, 'He said if he came back he wouldn't be the same.'

'Yes, he did, but Kingsley, you said those were muggle weapons but magic was detected,' Arthur said.

'It seems Harry's aunt had stolen stuff that belonged to his parents, so he magically found it all, that was before he decided to torture those people. I thought I should let all of you know that Harry is back and by the sound of it, he's not the same.

'Do you think he will contact any of us minister?' Neville asked.

'Depends on why he's back Neville. If he wants to resume his friendships, then yes, if he's here because he wants to do similar to his muggle relatives, then no. Dudley, I think that was the cousins name, he said Harry had no emotion, it was like looking at someone that was dead but talking and walking. I'm not sure what any of us will see if we ever do see him.'

'Harry was never cold or emotionless, he was caring and a very nice boy,' Hannah said sadly as she sat beside Neville.

'He was, but what Hermione told me about what Harry said, he killed, I suppose that can make anyone hard. I was never able to find out who those people were, so many were killed that night, maybe some were done by Harry, but not thirteen.'

'There were times when Harry would go for a walk when we were away. He seemed so down, so lost, but when he returned he seemed to have more energy,' Ron said.

'You mentioned being caught by snatchers, maybe Harry found some and that's who he was talking about. I'm worried though, the death eaters, snatchers and supporters are stepping up their campaign, maybe that's what brought Harry back. Maybe he wants to finish them off completely,' Kingsley looked down the end of the table, 'Draco, even though you were proven to be forced, you did take the mark. Hermione and Ron told me that Harry saw you being forced to use unforgivables. You might need to be cautious, if he is going after anyone associated with Voldemort, then he might come after you.'

'He knew I didn't want to be part of that, so do you really think he would come after me minister?' Draco felt Ginny's arm wrap around his shoulder.

'I don't know, none of us know Harry anymore, so it's hard to predict what he will do, how he will behave or who he will go after.'

Just then everyone in the room saw a glimmer go around them before an unrecognisable Harry Potter stepped into the house and pulled Draco to his feet, dragged him to the wall and pinned him against it, his arm across Draco's throat.

'Tell me where Balstrode, Greengrass and the Nott's are and you live, remain silent, then Molly Weasley is going to be very busy cleaning up your blood.'

'Harry, let him go,' Arthur got up but found himself blocked by a very strong shield charm.

'You have one minute to tell me where they are or you won't be talking because you won't have a throat,' Harry heard movement behind him and waved his hand, every wand ended up stuck to the roof, 'Thirty seconds Malfoy, if you want to live, you better talk.' Harry put a knife to Malfoy's face.

'I don't know; I've heard rumours; that's all. I don't have anything to do with them anymore.'

'Tell me.'

'In the Scottish highlands there is supposed to be a house, but it's protected, I went to see once, but never found anything. I told the aurors this, they couldn't find anything.'

'They don't know what I know,' Harry slowly let his arm drop, 'Why are you here? When I detected you here that actually surprised me.'

'I'm married to Ginny.'

'She went for the ferret, well, she never did have good taste,' Harry turned and looked at everyone before he vanished before their eyes.

'Oh my god, tell me that wasn't really Harry,' Hermione said looking and sounding shocked, then all the wands fell, clattering loudly to the floor.

'He never apparated, he just vanished,' Kingsley said also looking shocked, 'No one has ever done that.'

'I think we all just got to see exactly how Harry is now, he was right, he wasn't going to be the same. He's voice was so cold, calm but you could hear the threat behind those words,' Ron said.

'That house that Draco mentioned, we've gone back a few times, but they have strong protection. We know it's there but we can't see it so we can't go in. It sounds like Mr. Potter is heading there,' David, the auror guard said.

'We should go tell Gawain, if Harry does get through those enchantments, then we might find some answers to who is involved and what their planning. If we hear anything, we'll let you know. But please, even though you all care for Harry, he's not the same, you don't know what he's likely to do,' Kingsley and David left.

'Are you alright Draco,' Molly asked looking at his red neck.

'Yes, it didn't actually hurt, but I couldn't move, just by that hold. I hate admitting this, but he was frightening.'

'I'm pissed, he said I always had bad taste,' Ginny fumed.

'Ginny, I think we have more to worry about than that,' Arthur said.

'He asked about the Balstrode's, Greengrass' and Nott's, from what I know from work it's those three families that are involved with these attacks, so it seems Harry came back to stop them.' Ron said.

'Do you think he'll go after everyone that was involved with Voldemort?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, I do, so I think we'll expect to hear that either he has done something or we hear they have been dealt with,' Arthur said but everyone around the table realised that Harry Potter was not the same boy that left, he was cold and he was going to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

By the time the aurors and Kingsley arrived at the house in the Scottish highlands, they knew it was too late. They could see the house, where before they couldn't; all they could do before was detect a dwelling that had been enchanted. They were able to walk straight inside, so any enchantments that had been placed around it were now gone. When they first stepped inside, they saw blood, a lot of blood so they followed the trail until the found over thirty people and all their throats had been slashed. It was the Balstrode family, the Greengrass family, the Nott's, the snatchers and others, some of the aurors recognised the others from working around the ministry, supporters of Voldemort.

'It seems Harry was able to break through those enchantments, but the fidelius charm can't be broken, it's impossible to get through without permission from the secret keeper.'

'From the information we've gathered minister, Mr. Greengrass was the secret keeper, but the eldest girl, Astoria, she wasn't a death eater or a supporter at all. She wanted nothing to do with her family, she's not here, maybe that's how Mr. Potter did it; he took her and made the father let him in. Think about it, there are thirty six people here, they probably thought going up against one man would be easy and the man that killed their lord, they would want revenge. If he wasn't holding a wand they probably thought it was even easier than they thought, it seems Mr. Potter knows how to use those knives of his.'

'You make sense Gawain, so someone will have to find Astoria Greengrass, see if Harry did use her to get in. But we'll check here first, make sure she's not dead anywhere.'

The aurors and Kingsley all went through the large three story house, they never found anyone else, alive or dead. So they organised to have the bodies sent back to the ministry's morgue before heading back to the ministry themselves.

Gawain arrived in the office of the department of magical transport. He stepped over to the desk.

'Miss Greengrass, I'm Gawain Robards, the head of the auror department. I spoke with your boss and I need you to come with me for a few minutes. Please don't worry Miss Greengrass, you are not in trouble,' she nodded, got up from her desk and followed the head auror out. Gawain and Astoria stepped out of the room and into an empty room, 'I need to ask you something very important, then I have something disturbing to tell you.'

'Oh Mr. Robards, is this about my family. You know I don't have anything to do with them.'

'Yes, I know. Have you seen Harry Potter today?'

Astoria's brow furrowed, 'No, why would I have anything to do with him, we don't know each other.'

'I need to check something, it will only take a minute and it won't hurt you in any way,' Gawain moved his wand over the young woman, 'Sorry to say, but you have certain memories removed, from earlier today. I can't say exactly what memories, but if I was to guess, it was of Harry Potter.'

'Oh, but why would he do this, as I said, we don't know each other.'

'This is the disturbing news. We found out where all the death eaters and supporters of Voldemort have been staying, we heard Mr. Potter was heading there. By the time we arrived, I'm sorry about this, but everyone was dead, including your family Miss Greengrass.'

Astoria stared down at the floor, 'I didn't want anything to do with them, but I didn't want them to die. Do you know what happened?'

'All of them had their throats cuts. What we think is Mr. Potter took you with him, he forced you to get him past the fidelius charm, your father was secret keeper. He must have removed your memory after that and allowed you to leave because he knew you were not involved in any way. It seems he's going after all of Voldemort's supporters.'

'Why now and not right after?'

'We don't know, he just left, no one has heard from him in five years, but it does seem he has been keeping a listen out to what has been going on and now he's doing something about it. I need to go, but if you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact me.'

'I'm fine, thank you Mr. Robards. As I said, I didn't want anything to do with them. They might have been family, but I didn't like them very much at all.'

'Alright, I'll let you get back to work,' Gawain nodded and left heading straight back to the auror office.

Hermione and Ron were standing facing the Potter house, 'He's in there, or he was.'

'Hermione, do you really think he would be in there, it's a wreck?' Ron said as he stared up at the busted roof.

'Yes, for all we know Harry just fixed enough to make it safe. Kingsley said that the aunt had things that belonged to Harry's parent's, there isn't anything of theirs around unless it's inside the house. I remember Harry telling me once that Dumbledore enchanted the house so only Harry could get in, but he used another blood spell. The aunt shares the same blood with Harry; she could have gotten in there and taken their belongings.'

'You make sense, like always. I know I should have returned to the office to help, but I knew Gawain would have told me to stay.'

'It's the first time you've taken any time off since you started Ron, but this also involves our friend, it makes you too close to this. But I have to find out if he's here, we need to talk to him.'

'The way he was earlier, do you really think he'll talk to us?'

'I don't know, but we have to try,' Hermione sighs then they walk to the door, she looks at Ron once more then knocks.

Salic heard his alarm telling him someone magical was approaching, then he hears the knock. He has a feeling who it is and if he ignores it, they will just keep knocking, so he heads down stairs and pulls the door open.

'I don't have time to talk,' Salic turns and heads back up the stairs and into the bathroom.

'Oh Harry, you're bleeding, what happened?' Hermione watches as Harry stitches up his arm, 'Why don't you go see a healer?'

'I can do this myself,' Harry keeps sewing the large gash together, then sticks his arm under the tap washing the blood off before packing up his small medical kit.

'I didn't see any type of numbing agent, what spell did you use?' Hermione asked.

'I didn't use anything,' Harry moves past them and heads down the stairs again, pours a large drink, knocks back the whole thing, 'What are you doing here?'

'Kingsley told us what happened, with your relatives. We wanted to make sure you were okay mate,' Ron said as he stared at Harry, but he just couldn't comprehend that this man standing in front of him was his friend. He looked nothing like Harry, he didn't sound like Harry and he didn't act like Harry. He said he would be different, well Ron was seeing exactly how different he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'They got what they deserve, now I have work to do,' Salic strolled outside, pulled a large door that was on the ground, then headed down into his bunker.

'What in the name of merlin is all this?' Ron asked as he gazed around.

'My work equipment,' Salic started to put weapons inside his pocket of his jacket.

'Harry, are those grenades?' Hermione stares at the shelves.

'Yes,' he puts eight inside his pockets before he heads back up the steps. He waits until his friends climb out then he closes and seals the door, 'I need to go, close the door after you,' Salic stared at them for a minute then disappears.

'How does he do that, like Kingsley said, he's not apparating, he just disappears, that's not possible,' Ron said.

'I don't know Ron, but it's not possible, well, it wasn't. Looks like we'll have to wait until Harry finishes his work, whatever it is.'

'Let's head to the Burrow, I want to hear if dad has heard from Kingsley and Gawain might think I'm still there,' Ron and Hermione head back through the house, closing the door behind them. They noticed a glimmer go around the door the moment it was closed, 'He's got some strong enchantments around this place. But did you notice, it's not wrecked inside, it just looks wrecked from outside.'

'I noticed Ron, so he's made it look like it was. We will have to let Kingsley and your boss know this is where Harry is staying.'

'I know, I'm not looking forward to telling my boss about Harry, it will feel like I'm squealing on him or something,' Ron sighs, 'Come on,' Ron and Hermione found a quiet lane and apparated back to the Burrow, 'We found Harry, then he left to finish his work, whatever that is.'

'Kingsley sent an owl, they found the house, everyone was dead, they all had their throats cut. It looks like Harry has come back to finish off everyone that was involved with Voldemort,' Arthur sighs, 'Where is he staying and how did you work it out?'

'Kingsley said his aunt took things that belonged to his parents. Dumbledore told Harry that the Potter house was sealed using a blood spell, his aunt shares the same blood with Harry. I realised he must have been there and saw some of their things missing that's when he went to see his aunt.' Hermione explained.

'So he's at the house, but it doesn't look very safe,' Molly said.

'Outside it looks the same, inside there's nothing wrong with it so he's enchanted it so everyone thinks it's still wrecked. But when we got there, Harry was sewing up a large gash in his arm, no numbing spell or anything, he was just stitching his arm together and the way he looked and acted you would think he couldn't feel anything. I know Harry always handled pain better than most, but that was a huge gash on his arm,' Ron sighed, 'I better let Gawain know.'

'I know this is hard on you Ron, but you can't think of Harry as your friend, not anymore and not if he's killing just for the sake of killing. Those people could have been bound and sent to Azkaban, he killed them,' Arthur said.

'Proving it will be impossible,' Charlie shrugs.

'No necessarily Charlie, we use techniques to get to the truth,' Ron summoned a quill, parchment and ink, then wrote a letter to his boss before calling his parents new owl down, 'Take that to Gawain Robards at the auror office.'

'Harry disappeared, he was able to get through those enchantments, he's got some power there and he also used wandless magic. If he can do all that Ron, do you think your techniques will work?' Hermione asked.

'They never fail, but you're right, Harry has got some power, so we won't know until we can question him. The hard thing will be getting hold of him, he could just disappear again.'

'Gawain might get you to be the one to arrest him because you have a past; you were best friends for seven years. I know that's not a nice thing to do Ron, use your friendship to catch him, but if he is killing, then he has to be stopped.'

'I know dad and I also know Gawain will talk to me about this. He won't order me, he'll explain, then let me make the decision,' Ron sighs, 'But I know my job, I know what I have to do,' Ron looked around at his family, 'I have to arrest Harry Potter, for murder.'

Out in the middle of the ocean, stood a large fortress that was being battered by strong winds and heavy rain. Azkaban, the magical worlds prison, which held dozens of Voldemort's strongest supporters. Salic Krubis hovers over the water as he stares around at the dementors. He closes his eyes, forcing the sounds and feelings of hopelessness from his body, then moves his hand three times through the air. When he opens his eyes, the dementors are disintegrating into dust as they fall into the ocean. Salic slowly floats towards the large jail. He walked casually through each floor, looks in each cell, then with one wave of his hand the death eater falls to the ground, dead. Harry never stopped, just moved from one cell to another. He came upon Lucius Malfoy, stood staring at the broken man before concentrating.

'So it was you that forced your son into that life and to take the dark mark even against his will. Well now you will pay for treating your child like that, but I have some other revenge I need to seek, for a friend and what you did to him.'

'Potter.'

'Potter's dead, has been for years,' Salic waved his hand and Lucius's arrogant face slackened then it changed to terror as he fell to the floor of his cell screaming. Harry just kept moving his hand while he watched old man Malfoy scream as he slowly died.

'Mr. Potter, Harry, is Draco alright? They won't let me see him.'

Harry went to the next cell, 'Narcissa, well, I didn't expect to see you still in here. You did need punishing, but I figured a year or two would have been enough since I know you never did anything wrong.'

'I was still known as a death eater, all death eaters got life. I told them about Draco being forced while he was still a child, they saw his memories, that's why he was never arrested. I'm an adult, so they saw that as me choosing his side when I didn't.'

'Well, you're about to be set free,' Harry concentrated then Narcissa Malfoy was gone, so he continued going to ever cell, 'You are the one I was hoping to see,' Salic moved his hand making the woman scream, 'How does it feel Dolores, having your hand cut open. I am going to kill you, but I wanted you to feel the pain you put all those children through, children that did nothing wrong. You liked torture, well now so do I and I happen to be very good at it.'

'You're killing everyone, why don't you just kill me?'

'Oh I will, not yet, I haven't had anything to amuse me in so long,' Salic moved his hand again, 'I like hearing you scream,' he stood watching the woman that tortured him as a kid and tortured so many others, she did that to assert her control, she did that because she enjoyed inflicting pain, she did that because she was evil. After a few minutes of her screaming, Salic moved his hand again until she was lying dead on the floor in her own blood. Salic turned and continued going to every cell until Azkaban was a place that held the dead, nothing but the dead. He stared around once more before throwing eight grenades into Azkaban then vanished from a place that held people that caused death, to a place where death started for him, a place that changed his life forever, the place his parents had been murdered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Gawain Robards was sitting in his office when the picture on the wall lit up. He stared at it as he got to his feet, then stood in shock at what he was seeing. He quickly spoke to a couple of his aurors before he raced from his office to the minister's office, not stopping to ask if he could go in, just barged into Kingsley's large spacious office.

'Gawain, what in the name of merlin is wrong now?'

'Azkaban, all the dementors just disintegrated, every prisoner is dead, one was set free, then it blew up, it's gone. Dementors can't be killed Kingsley, it's impossible.'

Kingsley sighed, 'It seems our Mr. Potter is doing the impossible a lot lately. Who was the prisoner set free?'

'Narcissa Malfoy, she was sent back to her home. I'll sent the others to go see her, but we need to work on arresting Potter. Ron sent a letter, Potters at his parent's home in Godric's Hollow. Ron said it's enchanted, you can still see the wrecked roof, but inside it's perfectly fine.'

'That's how he knew his aunt had taken his parents belongings. This is your call Gawain, but I would like to go with you. So what are you going to do?'

'I know this will hurt them, but I have to talk Ron and Neville and see if they can do this, be the arresting aurors. If he can kill so easily, then he could kill the others, but not Ron and Neville.'

'No, he wouldn't,' Kingsley sighs, 'Okay, let's do it then, get it over with.'

Gawain quickly sent his patronus to Ron asking him and Neville to remain at the Burrow, then he left with Kingsley, they headed out of the ministry and straight to the Burrow again.

'Gawain, Kingsley, what now?' Arthur asked.

'Someone, probably Harry went to Azkaban, he disintegrated all the dementors, then killed every prisoner except one, then he blew up the building, completely destroying it. The picture in my office told me he tortured two before killing them. That's another thing, I saw everyone but not Harry only the people screaming and dying.'

'Even if you can't be positive it was Harry, I think we all know it was. But who did he torture?' Hermione asked.

'Umbridge, then he killed her.'

'So he killed my parents as well?' Draco asked.

'You're father is dead, he was the other one he tortured first, but you're mother isn't, he sent her home. I sent Astell and Andrew to see her. I'm sorry about this, but Ron, Neville, I need you to arrest Harry Potter and it's for everyone's safety, he wouldn't hurt you two, the others he might.'

'I already knew you'd ask me,' Ron looked at Neville, he could see by the look on his face he was feeling exactly how Ron felt about this job, 'Alright, what if disappears again, that's not apparating, so we can't track him?'

'I'm hoping he won't for one reason. Everyone that has been causing all the destruction and death are now dead and the ones that were his supporters before being locked up are also dead. He's completely changed everything, from the death and destruction we've had to deal with for five years to nothing. If he knows they were the last, then he might just go with you.'

'If he does, what will happen to Harry?'

'You know what has to happen Hermione, I'm sorry. He might have been the one to kill Voldemort, but that doesn't give him the right to murder or torture anyone he wants.' Gawain said but he felt exactly the same as the others. Harry had suffered, he had been put through more than anyone should and he had been a child at the time. But he still killed, he broke the law, he had to pay for what he did.

Hermione kept arguing that she wanted to go and if they tried to stop her, then they would have to arrest her too, but she was going to Godric's Hollow and even her own husband wouldn't stop her. So Hermione left with Ron, Neville, Gawain and Kingsley and headed straight to Godric's Hollow.

'I thought you said the house still looked wrecked?' Kingsley asked.

'It was, seems Harry's taken the charm off,' Ron sighs then walks to the door, he looks at his wife, friend, boss and the minister before knocking on the door.

'I wondered how long it would take before you returned,' Salic opened the door then walked back into his house where he stood with his back to the others while sipping his drink. When he knew the five were inside, he concentrated, waiting.

'I'm sorry Harry, but we have to take you in. You're being arrested for the deaths of seventy three people.'

'Really,' Salic turned slowly but kept sipping his drink, 'Is that what you think I've done, then prove it,' Salic's face was calm and impassive as he stared at the five people standing in his living room.

'So you're not going to fight us while we take you in to the ministry?' Gawain asked but he was starting to get worried, Harry Potter seemed too confident.

'No, why should I, you won't get anything out of me, you won't find proof that I did anything illegal, so I have nothing to worry about.'

'Harry, are you going to lie to us, to Ron and Neville?' Hermione asked.

'I don't lie,' Salic took another sip, then poured one more large glass, drank the whole thing before putting his hat on his head, 'Are we going otherwise I thought I would find some bloke to fuck.'

'Bloke, but you dated two girls,' Neville said.

'A lifetime ago, I prefer blokes,' Salic casually walked to the door, opened it and stepped out, 'Seal the door behind you; I don't want anyone else getting in there.'

'Okay, seems like we have our work cut out for us, let's go,' Gawain sighed then stepped out of the house with the others, but Hermione closed and sealed the door before Ron and Neville took Harry's arms and the group apparated away.

Salic was sitting in a chair in one of the interrogation rooms, his feet up on the table while he played with a couple of pieces of string. His hand kept moving and the string would continuously change shape. Gawain, Kingsley, Hermione, Ron, Neville and a few of the other aurors including Seamus and Parvati were watching Harry Potter through the glass. Occasionally Harry would look up at them, give them a little wave then go back to what he was doing with the string.

'I'm ready to do this boss, but right now I don't think any of our techniques are going to work,' Ron said, 'He's too calm, too confident that we won't prove anything.'

'He can't fight our veritaserum Ron, no one can. Maybe he could have fought off the effects of the basic one that anyone can make, but now ours. Let's get in there and start the questions,' Gawain opened the folder he was holding, glanced at it, then closed it again before taking two of his aurors, Ron and Neville into the interrogation room. Gawain and Neville stood while Ron sat opposite Harry who kept playing with his string. The moment Ron sat the string turned into a perfect little replica of Hogwarts before changing into the Burrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'Okay, even though that was nice Harry, stop with the string, we need to get this done,' Ron said.

Salic stared at Ron for a minute, then let the string drop onto the table. His feet were still crossed on the table, then he put his hands behind his head and tilted his chair back.

'Okay, then shoot, start showing me how good an auror you are Ronald Bilius Weasley. Oh by the way, Hermione, still fucking her?'

'She's my wife Harry.'

'So that's occasionally then,' Salic shrugged then yawned, 'So what do you want to talk to me about?'

'First the house in the Scottish highlands, the murders of thirty six people and what you did to them.'

'No idea what you're talking about.'

'You asked Draco about it, then the aurors turned up and they were all dead, right after you found out.'

'Still no idea what you're talking about and unless you can prove I went there, let's get onto something else, this is amusing me and so little amuses me anymore.'

'So you're denying having anything to do with those murders?' Neville asked.

'Yep, hey Neville, have you gotten taller?'

'So you have just lied to your best friend,' Gawain said stiffly but his insides were churning, he knew they couldn't prove it was Harry that killed those people so they would need to use the potion.

'Who said I lied.'

'Okay, if you're going with that Harry then I need to use the potion,' Ron picked up the bottle and walked around to Harry, 'Are you going to fight this?'

'Nope, do what you want, but you still won't prove I did anything,' Harry tilted his head back and opened his mouth.

Ron looked at Gawain who nodded, so he poured the potion into Harry's mouth then sat back down.

'That taste like…vanilla, about time a potion didn't taste like dragon dung. So Ron, what was this potion anyway and how is it going to help you?'

'It's the aurors version of veritaserum, but it seems to be having no effect on you.'

'No, no potion will, I learned how to throw those affects off two years ago. But you can still try if you want.'

Ron sighs, 'What is your name?'

'Salic Krubis.'

'You're real name Harry.'

Harry's mouth turned up slightly, 'Okay, even if you know it, my name is Harry James Potter. But I changed it to Salic Krubis, so technically I am not Harry Potter anymore.'

'What were your parent's names?'

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, 'James Herbert Potter, Lily Roslyn Potter.'

'Are you an only child?'

'Yep.'

'Did you ever want to kill me when we had fights?'

'Nope, hit you maybe, not kill you, I would never kill anyone Ron, you know that.'

'You told Hermione you killed thirteen people, right after the battle of Hogwarts. Do you deny telling her that?'

Harry glanced up at Hermione, 'Yes, I do, and since she's standing out there, ask her.'

'We'll get to that later.'

'Did you want to kill Voldemort?'

'Yes, so are you going to lock me up for wanting to kill him. But let's look at the facts, I think you should check your memories about that. All I did was the disarming charm, it was his killing curse that killed him, I never did anything illegal.'

Ron fidgeted in his seat, 'We know that, did you kill thirty six people at a house in the Scottish highlands?'

'No.'

'Did you remove memories from Astoria Greengrass?'

'No.'

'Did you take her to the house in the Scottish highlands?'

'No.'

'Have you been anywhere near Azkaban?'

'No.'

'Are you saying you never went to Azkaban and killed everyone in there apart from Narcissa Malfoy?' Gawain asked.

'That's what I'm saying, so are we done, I'm so fucking horny right now, I might just fuck one of you if I don't get some soon,' Harry put his hands back behind his head again.

'No, we're not done and won't be for a while.'

'Okay,' Harry closed his eyes, 'Wake me when it's done.'

'Harry, enough,' Ron snapped.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, 'What, you can't prove I did anything, you won't get any proof and I know you can't keep me unless you have proof. So go find it, I'll sleep for a few hours, then when you realise you have nothing, I'll be leaving.'

'No so fast,' Gawain whispered to Neville.

Neville nodded, 'I have to remove some of your memories, are you going to fight me Harry?'

'No, just make sure you put them back, whichever ones you take and I keep telling you the name is Salic,' Salic closed his eyes again.

Neville looked at his boss who nodded, then stood next to Harry with his wand, taking memory after memory. When he was done the three men in the room realised that Harry Potter really had gone to sleep. They sealed the room and went into the other interrogation room.

'Hermione, I need both memories of what Harry told you, especially your memory of what you said that day, after the battle then again when he spoke in your mind,' Gawain said.

'Told me about what?'

'When you said Harry was talking in your mind, that he was leaving and he had killed thirteen people.'

'Harry never spoke in my mind Gawain and he's never told me he's killed anyone. Where would you get that idea?'

'Harry looked at Hermione and now she has no memory of what happened. Ron you heard what Hermione said, so we'll take yours even though it won't be real proof. Hearing something from someone that heard it from someone is not proof.'

'Um boss, I never heard anything about what you're saying.'

'Oh great,' Gawain looked up at Kingsley, 'Now what?'

'The memories, we can tell if they have been altered or removed. Neville got the ones he concentrated on, anything Harry did today.'

Neville poured the first memory in the pensieve and all they saw was Harry sitting in his home eating breakfast before reading a book. The next memory was Harry cleaning the house, the next was Harry doing some tidying up in the garden, then he was eating lunch before changing the furniture around. All the memories showed was Harry at his home, never leaving once, then the five of them turned up.

'Seems he's got enough power to change memories, nothing looked altered, it's like their real,' Neville said.

'Which means we have nothing, we can't hold him, we can't charge him, not for anything,' Gawain said, 'The most we can do is have Draco Malfoy press charges over what Harry did to him that morning.'

'What are you talking about boss?' Ron asked.

'Oh no, he's changed that too, Kingsley, you saw it, please tell me you remember?'

'Remember what Gawain?'

Gawain Robards growled in frustration then looked through the glass to see Harry Potter staring calmly at him but again he looked like he hadn't done a thing wrong.

'Let him go.'

'About time,' Hermione said and gave Harry a smile through the glass.

Ron stepped into the room, 'You can go Harry.'

'Great, now I can go find someone to fuck,' Harry stood up and stretched before stepping out of the room to be hugged by Hermione, 'Whoa,' Harry moved back quickly, 'I have to go.'

'Harry, we haven't seen you in five years, surely you can spend some time with us?'

Ron could see how upset his wife was, 'Harry, come to the Burrow for dinner, everyone wants to see you. I'm sure you can wait a few hours to have sex.'

Harry sighed, he knew if he didn't go Hermione would keep turning up at his place and he would never get any peace. So resigned to listening to all that, he nodded and even with Hermione's big smile Harry just shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Do you want me to put your memories back Harry?' Neville asked.

'It's Salic, but no, I can do it,' Harry took the vials and put them in his pocket, 'I'm going home to change.'

'We'll come with you just to make sure you don't change your mind,' Ron raised his eyebrows.

'Fine, anyway, it's been amusing, hope you get whoever did this, then give him a medal,' Salic turned and walked away with Hermione and Ron hurrying to catch up to him.

'I can't believe what happened.'

'It seems we were wrong Gawain and it wasn't Harry. We can't get him for what he did to his relatives, their muggles. They can't be prosecuted by us if they do anything to a witch or wizard, we can't use what Harry did to them because their muggles. So it looks like you have to find out who killed them, if you do, let me know,' Kingsley walked away from the group of aurors who were looking at everyone else all wondering what the hell happened.

Harry was upstairs in his room, he showered and changed, then walked downstairs again.

'I thought you wanted to change,' Hermione said.

'I did, these aren't the same clothes. So let's get this dinner over then.'

Ron glanced at Hermione who glanced at him before they left the house with Harry and headed to the Burrow. They stepped inside and everyone looked at Harry who stood against the wall.

'It's good to see you again Harry,' Arthur said cautiously.

'Yep,' Harry glanced around at everyone, his eyes locked with Malfoy. Harry's lips turned up slightly but it wasn't a smile but a very sadistic sneer.

'I have something I would like to say Harry,' Ginny said stiffly.

'I change my name to Salic Krubis, but go ahead.'

'I do not have bad taste; I've never had bad taste.'

'You married a death eater and a ferret,' Harry moved his hand and a pure white ferret was sitting on the chair where Draco had been sitting. Ron laughed; Hermione tried not to, then elbowed him in the ribs.

'Turn him back Harry,' Arthur said.

Harry shrugged, then moved his hand again, 'It suits him and it's Salic, how many times to I have to say it.'

'Don't ever do that again Potter,' Draco snarled.

Harry stood straight and glared dangerously at Malfoy making him shrink back and look again.

'Why don't you sit Harry,' Molly said.

'Salic, not Harry.'

'So Salic Krubis, Sirius Black, right?' Hermione stared at Harry.

'Sirius, what are you on about Hermione?' Ron asked.

'Still miss no it all aren't you Hermione.'

'Don't call me that Harry.'

'Salic, how many times do I have to say it.'

'Fine Salic,' Hermione snapped.

'Now what has Sirius got to do with Harry or Salic?' Ron asked.

'Salic Krubis is an anagram of Sirius Black,' Hermione explained, 'Very clever,' all Harry did was shrug.

'You never answered me before…Salic,' Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Harry slowly got up and walked over to Ginny then leant right over her, staring down into her eyes ignoring everyone.

'You went out with dean, a wimp, me when I was nothing more than a skinny kid that wore glasses and I happen to be the chosen one, now the ferret, I think that shows you have no taste red. I'm different today, want to take me on now, might show you have better taste and you'll definitely enjoy yourself.'

'She's my wife,' Draco snapped.

Harry ignored Malfoy and kept gazing down at Ginny, 'What do you know, your pupils have dilated, you're breathing spiked and your nipples hardened, seems I just turned you on red, I bet anything that you're wet right now. I might prefer blokes, but you look like you've got a sexy body under all those clothes, care to show me?'

'Harry, sit down and leave Ginny alone, she's a married woman,' Arthur said sternly.

'Married or not, she wants me,' Harry moved to Fleur, 'Remember that kiss Fleur, I do. You might be part veela, which doesn't affect me anymore but I seem to affect woman,' Harry gazed into Fleur's eyes, 'Oh another one that just got turned on, I wonder if all the woman here will.'

'Stay away from my wife Harry.' Bill snapped.

'Don't try it Harry, now sit down,' Ron said.

'Blimey, you're no fun Ron,' Harry sat beside Charlie and started talking in a strange language. Everyone noticed Charlie looked shocked then answered in the same language Harry was speaking.

'That is very rude,' Molly said.

'What language is that?' Hermione asked.

'Russian,' Charlie said but kept gazing at Harry.

'Yeah, met this bloke who taught me, then I find out he's a friend of Charlie's, an unusual and strange friend. We became strange friends for a while, do you want to be my strange friend Charlie?'

'Shut it Harry.'

Salic laughed, but it wasn't an amused laugh, it was a cruel sarcastic laugh. Everyone around the table looked from Charlie to Harry, Charlie had looked away even though Salic kept staring at him.

'Let's have a drink,' Salic pulled out three bottles from his long coat, 'Take your pick, I'll have vodka,' Harry moved his hand and glasses flew onto the table, Harry poured a large one for himself, knocked that back then poured another, 'Go on, drink.'

'I think everyone should eat before having a drink of such strong alcohol, don't you…Salic?' Arthur said.

'If you want, I drink whenever the mood takes me and it takes me all the time,' Salic sat there sipping his drink then Charlie jumped suddenly from his seat.

'What's wrong Charlie?' Molly asked.

'Nothing, I'll be right back,' Charlie glared at Harry before hurrying away.

'Did you do something to him?' Percy asked as he stared at Harry.

'Nope, so who's the woman Percy?'

'My wife, Audrey, Audrey, Harry Potter.'

'Salic Krubis,' Harry said sounding bored, 'So George, you married Angelina, didn't she date Fred?'

'I went to the yule ball with Fred because George never got around to asking me,' Angelina said.

'Fair enough, so all of you are paired up except Charlie, I thought Molly would have made him marry some woman by now.'

'Charlie will always be a bachelor, he likes to company of different woman, I've accepted that.'

Harry nodded, 'If that's what he tells everyone.'

'You couldn't keep it shut could you Harry, that wasn't anyone's business but mine,' Charlie said angrily as he stepped into the kitchen.

'I didn't say a thing Charlie boy, so why are you so paranoid?'

'Excuse me, I need to speak with Salic,' a voice said from the door.

'Gabriel,' Harry hurried over, kissed the man, 'What are you doing here?'

'Let's talk,' Gabriel took Harry's hand and they stepped outside but every person in the kitchen stood and stared out the window at Harry and this strange man that Harry seemed to know intimately by the way they kissed. They noticed Harry looked concerned but the other man seemed calm and relaxed. After a few minutes Harry nodded and seemed to relax.

'Gabriel, that name rings a bell,' Hermione said.

'Gabriel might not be very common but there's bound to be a few around,' Ron said.

'I remember, Sirius was telling Harry about a friend of his, Gabriel Horthorn. He told Harry his friend had to leave the country, this happened just before the Potters were killed and he looks the right age, so maybe that's him.'

'You're memory is seriously freaky Hermione. Aurors are trained to remember but I don't remember half the things Sirius told Harry. Oh their coming back,' everyone moved back to the table.

'I can't stay.'

'Harry, I'm sure you and your friend can spare some time to eat, invite him in,' Arthur said.

Harry looked at Gabriel who nodded, so they both sat down, Harry keeping his hand on Gabriel's leg and everyone noticed they seemed very close, closer than just friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'So Harry, sorry, Salic, are you going to introduce us to your friend?' Arthur asked.

Harry looked at Gabriel who nodded, 'This is the Weasley family and their spouses, everyone, this is Gabriel Horthorn.'

'Where did you two meet?' Hermione asked.

'Russia,' Gabriel said calmly.

'Were you friends of Sirius Black?' Ron asked.

'Yes, how did you know that?'

'I remembered Sirius telling Harry about you leaving the country; that was right before Harry's parents were killed.' Hermione explained.

'Murdered,' Harry said stiffly.

'Sorry, murdered.' Hermione said.

'That's right,' Gabriel said but like Harry his face was impassive, not showing any emotion.

'So what brings you back to England after all this time Gabriel?' Arthur asked.

'I wanted to see how Salic was settling back in.'

'Seems you're close friends,' Ron said.

'Intimate friends, very strange friends, we have a very unusual friendship wouldn't you say Salic?'

'Very unusual.'

'You said that to Charlie,' George said staring at his brother, 'A strange way of putting it.'

'Putting what George?' Harry asked but glanced at Charlie who was looking the other way.

'Well we can tell you two are how should I say, close, meaning some type of sexual relationship. But you say strange and unusual, you said Charlie had an unusual friendship with that bloke that taught you Russian.' Percy said.

'Yes, I knew Charlie, taught Harry and Charlie Russian. I was living in Romania for a while, about ten years ago.'

'Charlie, is there something you want to explain?' Arthur asked.

'You couldn't keep it shut, could you Harry?'

'Salic.' Harry shrugged.

'Fine, I'm gay, figured it out when I was twelve.'

'Why didn't you ever tell us son? You should know it would have made no difference to us, we're your family.'

'Maybe, but it's not that accepted here, and it is no one's business but mine.'

'Worried what others think, you shouldn't,' Salic said coldly before turning to Gabriel, 'Maybe the three of us can have a strange night together.'

'We have things we need to discuss Salic, I'm sure we can catch up with Charlie later.'

'Whatever you say,' Salic picked up his glass, taking a sip, 'So how long have you been married?' he stared at Hermione and Ron.

'Nearly three years, we had hoped you'd come back to be our best man. We sent you a few letters, seems you had already changed your name.'

'I did but where we were living no one would find us even by owl post.'

'So if you knew Sirius, you must have known Harry's parents?' Arthur asked.

'Yes, I was good friends with both Lily and James, got to see this one as a cute noisy baby,' Gabriel nodded his head towards Salic.

'And now you're together,' Molly said as she started to load up the table with food.

'Not really together, we just have our fun,' Salic stared at Gabriel, 'We fuck the shit out of each other before going off and doing whatever we want.'

'Language Harry and you could at least call it sex,' Molly said stiffly.

'It's fucking, and we all do it, just some a little different to others, Gabriel and I like to fuck hard. So Ron, do you think you'll find out who destroyed Azkaban?'

'Right now, there's no evidence left, we'll have to work on it, see what happens.'

'What's this Salic?' Gabriel asked.

'Ron's an auror, had me in for questions, it was rather amusing actually. But it seems some people were killed in the Scottish highlands and every death eater in Azkaban was killed. The ferret over there, his father was one that suffered a rather painful death from what I worked out. It's what he deserved and more in my book. Did I ever tell you Hermione how Lucius Malfoy was going to use the killing curse on me when I was twelve? Showed what type of coward he was,' Salic stared intensely at Draco Malfoy.

'So you're a Malfoy,' Gabrielle said as he looked at Draco, 'I should have recognised you, you looked like that murdering bastard, bet you're a lot like him,' Gabriel leant close to Salic and whispered, both men grinned maliciously as they stared back at Malfoy who seemed to shrink in his seat.

'Maybe we could lover, it might be amusing,' Salic waved his hand, 'That's how I like him to look.'

'Okay, he's a white ferret, explain that one because I would have turned him into dragon dung,' Gabriel said.

'Harry, turn him back please,' Arthur said sternly but all Harry did was give him a look, 'Salic, turn him back,' he said more calmly.

'Better,' Salic lazily waved his hand at Malfoy who had shot to his feet, 'So is this a challenge Malfoy? This should be interesting,' Salic said then he stood with Gabriel and within seconds Malfoy was pinned to the ceiling, 'He was never any good.'

'Will you please let my husband down Harry?' Ginny stood and everyone could see her anger building.

'Oh is this the red head you told me about, no wonder you were able to get into her. She looks like she's up for anything. Maybe we could have some fun, just the three of us, we would probably break her body though, she is small,' Gabriel said as he stared at Ginny.

'That's enough, both of you. Salic let Draco down and don't you think about touching Ginny,' Arthur said as he stood up with his wand in his hand.

'Does he really think he could take you, fuck, you can deal with fifty at a time without raising a sweet. I think I like this family Salic, their amusing.'

'They can be,' Salic lazily waved his hand towards Malfoy letting him fall hard to the fall, 'Let's go fuck, I'm horny here,' Salic put his arm around Gabriel and both me left the house while Ginny and Molly went over to Draco.

'I can't believe any of this, there was nothing left of Harry, he really is this other person, one I'm not sure I want to know,' Hermione said.

'If that's the way he is going to be, then I don't want him here,' Arthur said, 'Are you okay Draco?'

'Fine,' he said as he tidied himself up before sitting down, 'Something about that bloke though, something I remember my father saying. He was ordered to kill someone, but the man's lover pushed him out of the way and he was killed, the man he was supposed to kill, his name was Gabriel.'

'So if you're father killed Gabriel's lover, then he might decide to take it out on you. I think you should be very cautious Draco, Ron maybe you could mention this to Gawain.'

'I'll do it in the morning,' Ron sighed but he knew even if he did tell his boss, he was sure they wouldn't get any proof of any wrong doings from this Gabriel, not if he's like Harry and it seems they are a lot alike.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Gabriel turned to look at Harry, 'Hermione remembered Sirius explaining about me, her husband is an auror.'

'True, but I can take care of that, neither of them will remember anything about what Sirius said. You should not have come back Gabriel, it's not safe for you.'

'It's safe enough since I know you can erase memories. So tell me what happened?'

'I found out through the ferret that the families causing all the problems had an enchanted house in the Scottish highlands. I found out the eldest daughter worked at the ministry, I took her to get me through the fidelius charm, then erased her memory and sent her back to work. I stood there arms out and the looks on their faces, they really believed that had me, it was amusing actually. One by one they fell, some more painful than others.'

'That's them dealt with, but about Azkaban?'

'First I disintegrated all the dementors, then killed every death eater or supporter in there, apart from one. Malfoy's mother did help me, so I let her go. But I tortured Umbridge for a while before killing her.'

'What about Lucius?'

'I would have let you deal with him but I wasn't expecting you to come here. But I put him through some pain; slowly every part of him blew up, painfully. It sounded good that I actually laughed. Finally I blew the place up; I stood there watching it crumble into the sea before heading here.'

'Did you erase all memories Salic?'

Harry shook his head, 'Not the head aurors, but he had no proof and it amused me to see he had to let me go.'

'That's a risk, I taught you to always remove the memories of everyone involved.'

'I know, but they can't get anything on me and you'll be safe once I deal with my old friends.'

'Do you remember who was there when Sirius mentioned me?'

'Just most of the Weasley's, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, Remus and Hestia, so I'll have to work on the two women.'

'Who is Tonks?'

'Remus' wife, she died with him.'

'I remember you mentioned them, they had a son.'

'Teddy, I've never seen him, he was about a month old when they died.'

'He's your godson and you've never seen him even after you told me about Sirius?'

'He doesn't need someone like me ruining his life.'

'Your decision, but now what, you did what you came here to do, are you staying or leaving?'

'Haven't decided yet,' Salic thought he saw a flicker of emotion cross Gabriel's face, 'I saw that, so tell me.'

'It's been so long since I was here, I'm trying to decide if I want to stay or not.'

'Then I'll take care of their memories tomorrow, if you do decide to stay at least you're safe.'

'It could be down in some official record you know even if I don't think Malfoy would have reported it, only to his lord.'

'I can get Ron to check without even realising why.'

'What about the Malfoy kid?'

'I'll do him to, just in case. You're safe Gabriel, I said I'll make sure you are, if I was able to work on erasing memories, I can and easier than I thought, I would, it's done now. But truth Gabriel, you didn't just come back to check on me, so why?'

'Truth,' Gabriel sighed, 'I missed you, you got under my skin Salic. I'm not asking for anything, we can just fuck occasionally, spend some time together.'

'When word gets out you're close to me you'll end up dead, like the others did.'

'You took care of them Salic, it's over, done, I think it's time for you to try for a normal life. I'm not talking about going back to the way you are, but you could consider a relationship now. It's not the same at it was, you've made it completely safe now.'

'You said you wouldn't Gabriel.'

'Look Salic, you can't control feelings or who you have feelings for. You are the first person since Samuel that has meant anything to me. But that doesn't mean we have to spend all our time together, I'm used to being alone, you know this. All I'm asking is to see you occasionally.'

'Did you plan to follow me?'

'No, but after you left, I realised I wanted to see you and I wanted to come home.'

'Okay, then stay, we'll see each other, occasionally. For now you can either sleep in with me or in the spare room, you're choice.'

'Good, now what happened to your arm?'

'One snuck up behind me, since I had blocked the magic, they found a sword. So as I was slicing necks he got my arm.'

'What did you do to him?'

'Slowly and very painfully sliced down the sides of his throat, not deep enough to kill him, then I carved an L and J into his chest before slicing his throat, almost decapitated him.'

'You marked him with your parents initials, that was reckless.'

'There two letters and since I've already been questioned about that and released, I'm fine, stop worrying so much. You never used to be like that Gabriel, what's changed?'

'I think I'm just getting older and teaching you, training you over the last five years, I came to care for you. Now you're turn for truth, how do you feel about me?'

Salic turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling, 'Okay, I care, but I won't love you.'

Gabriel sighed, 'I know, I felt the same after Samuel. That might change in twenty years, it might not.'

'I don't want to, I told you this.'

'I know you did, but as I said, it's different now. You killed him and the rest of his followers are dead now as well. So what would hold you back now it's safe?'

Harry slowly turned his head, 'It might happen without magic, it could be an accident. No matter how good we both are, there are always chances of dying. Before I met you I survived through luck, now I'm just too good for anyone to get a drop on me. But that doesn't mean I couldn't die some other way, you could too.'

'That's true, but that means living your life like you expect something to happen. You could do that but why don't you live your life like it is your last day, live it as you want, fulfil every dream or fantasy. Even though I am only twenty years older than you, I know some time in my future I will be gone. So I've finally decided to enjoy my time now I can, especially since you took care of our little problem.'

Harry chuckled, 'Little problem, it was easy but I wouldn't call it little. Now get some sleep, I know I need it, I've had a busy day.'

'Yes you have, thank you for making it possible to come home.'

Salic couldn't believe Gabriel just thanked him or the way he sounded. Maybe his friend was changing, Salic wasn't sure how to take that or if this might be a risk, a risk to his heart. At the moment Salic's heart was dead, but Gabriel just might wake it up, bring it back to life and Salic wasn't sure he wanted that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry stepped into the house and saw Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

'Where were you?'

'Why?'

'Just curious, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'

'I went to deal with everyone's memories, there's only one I can't get to, Minerva McGonagall. It would look too suspicious if I just turned up inside those enchantments. But there are too many people there to deal with. I'll have to work on how to remove her memory of what Sirius mentioned.'

'Do they still have Hogsmeade weekends?'

'As far as I know, not bad Gabriel, she always went into the Three Broomsticks for a drink. But if she hears I'm back and might be in Hogsmeade, I could see her definitely turning up.'

'Then let's make sure she finds out you're back.'

'Give me a minute,' Salic closed his eyes, his breathing slowed and he was still like a statue.

Gabriel stared at Salic then he realised what he was doing. He knew Salic was good, better than he ever thought possible. But right now, what his friend was doing was completely impossible.

'So you planted the seed of knowledge in her mind.'

Salic shrugged then made himself a coffee before sitting down, 'The next Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, she'll be there.'

'Why didn't you tell me you could tap into someone's mind?'

'I wanted to surprise my teacher. I found something else out though, something I'm not sure how to take.'

'Are you going to tell me?'

'Snape's alive, they found him and he still had a heartbeat, his back teaching.'

'So it seems we might see someone from our past.'

'I could imagine his face when he sees you. All his old enemies are dead, apart from you. He probably thought he was safe, that you would never go after him since you disappeared.'

'Probably, but it might be amusing to see what he'll do, then work on a plan just for him.'

'See, you do miss this life.'

'I never said I didn't, I just said it's time to come home and I would like to see you.'

'Alright Gabriel, I get it and I said we will but just don't expect me to love you.'

'I don't and I understand. So are you planning on staying in this house?'

'Yeah, why not, it's comfortable.'

'Then why don't we clean the rest and at least tidy the garden. Maybe plant some lilies for your parents and Sirius.'

'You're sounding sentimental Gabriel, I'm not sure how to take this new you.'

'I'm still me, but I never had a chance to mourn my friends, just like I never had a chance to mourn Samuel. You're parents and Sirius meant a lot to me, a hell of a lot, they were my family Salic.'

Salic heard how hard Gabriel's voice was, 'Sorry, I know all that, you told me. Okay, we can clean up the garden, maybe go to the cemetery.'

'Good,' Gabriel took a sip of his coffee but he knew Salic was staring at him.

Salic and Gabriel walked through the town of Hogsmeade with their arms around each other. No one took any notice of them apart from a quick glance at two men obviously together, they didn't notice Harry Potter, not with his look and hat that hid his scar, that will change, but only when Salic was ready.

The two men stepped into the Three Broomsticks, got strange or suspicious looks from everyone, they bought a couple of drinks, sat in a booth but right in the middle where they would be noticed which is exactly what they wanted. It only took ten minutes before Minerva, Filius and Pomona stepped in. Salic concentrated, removing the memory he needed from Minerva then he casually took his hat off, sitting on the table beside him, he glanced around. It was instant, gasps and the name Harry Potter started to spread around the pub.

'Well, I heard you were back Harry I wasn't sure I believed it, seems the rumours were true though.'

'The name's Salic, but you look good Minerva. How's Hogwarts?'

'Calm, safe, danger free.'

'Good to hear. I heard a rumour myself; maybe you could tell me if it's true.'

'Which rumour would that be?'

'Snape, that he survived, true or false?'

'True, he was in a bad way, took Poppy a long time to heal him. He'll be in here soon.'

'Might be interesting.'

'Are you going to introduce me to your friend Harry?'

'The names Salic, but sure, it's someone you know actually Minerva,' Salic glanced at Gabriel who shrugged, 'Do you remember Gabriel Horthorn?'

'Oh my,' Minerva sat down in the seat beside Harry, 'It is you Gabriel.'

'It's me, apart from looking a little older, you haven't changed much.'

'No, I'm still the same, maybe a little softer with the students. How did you come to know Harry?'

'I met Salic right after he left here, he sort me out. Stayed with me for a few years, then he came home, I figured it might be good to visit.'

'You didn't have to leave after Samuel died, you could have stayed to help the order.'

'If I stayed I would have started killing before dying myself. But Salic told me some interesting news yesterday, something that makes me very happy.'

'Oh yes, what is this happy news?'

'Malfoy's dead, I wish I was the one to do it, but we heard he suffered rather painfully before dying.'

'I heard a rumour someone or something destroyed the dementors, Azkaban and killed every prisoner in there. It seems a very big coincidence that it happened right when you two arrived back.'

'A lucky coincidence, I was actually taken in for questioning, they had to let me go,' Salic grinned then took a drink as he saw the door open and Severus Snape walked in, 'Show time,' he said softly to Gabriel who stood up, 'This should be good,' Salic knocked back his drink and stood with Gabriel.

'Snivellus,' Gabriel called in a very cold and hard voice making Salic chuckle.

Severus turned his icy glare on the man who had called him that name, 'How dare you.'

'Oh Snape, you are out of your league here,' Salic grinned, 'You might not recognise a couple of old…friends. Well, I'm Salic Krubis but you knew me as Harry Potter, this man with me is Gabriel, does that name job your memory?'

Gabriel laughed as Snape paled, 'I think he remembers me Salic, how nice. Do you think Samuel, James and Sirius would like seeing this?'

'I think my father and godfather would be rolling on the floor watching old Snivellus wet himself, I can't say about Samuel as I never met him. Seems you were right Snape, I am like my father and proud of it.'

'Harry, please don't start anything,' Minerva said as she stood.

'The name's Salic, how many times do I have to fucking say it. You're as bad as the Weasley's, can't remember a name. My name is Salic Krubis, Harry Potter is dead, died five years ago,' Salic grabbed his drink knocking it back put his hat back on then stepped over to Snape, 'You know what Snape, you're not worth my time. Gabriel, let's go home.'

'Right with you Salic, but it's been fun,' Gabriel knocked his drink back then put his arm around Salic and the two men walked out of the pub to shocked looks and stunned silence from everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'I cannot believe that was Harry or Gabriel.'

'It seems our Mr. Potter has changed,' Filius said softly as everyone watched Severus turn and left the pub.

'Yes, he has, but I think these weekends are going to be interesting from now on.'

'I don't think Severus will come anymore, he will not want to bump into Gabriel. Those two fought worse than Sirius and Severus as students.'

'Yes, they did, but I heard a rumour about Severus and Samuel, I will need to speak with Albus portrait about that. But Harry being with Gabriel; that is surprising.'

Salic and Gabriel were again lying in the large bed, panting after a lot of hard sex.

'Who do you think shocked him more, you or me?' Gabriel asked.

'Definitely you, I shocked everyone else, but I can't say it wasn't fun.'

'Ah, see, you are starting to lighten up now you've finished it.'

'A little, I do not want to go back to how I was.'

'You don't have to, I keep telling you that and besides, I like Salic, not Harry.'

Salic slowly turned his head, 'They're both me, just different parts of me. The fun part is my father which is Harry. Why did you have to say that gab, now you're making me think about all that and I don't want to, I like the way I am now, the man you made remember Gabriel.'

'I remember and I'm not saying you have to change or go back to the way you are. You are becoming much too sensitive about this.'

'I'm not sensitive about anything,' Harry moved until he was sitting up, 'Don't do this to me.'

Gabriel sighed then sat up and wrapped his arms around Harry, 'I'm not, you're thinking about it, so there is still a part of you that cares. You didn't need it before, but it's over, so let that part that is James and Lily come back. You don't have to hide anymore, but you don't have to go back to how you were. Find a middle ground between Harry and Salic, then I think you will find your true self.'

'I know I'm not all Salic, parts of me know what I've done is wrong, but it's something that needed to be done, Harry was too weak to do what must be done.'

'Yes, you were when I first met you and it did need to be done. Those people deserved to die; all of them did because we both knew what they were doing and what they would have kept doing. That is what I like about the muggle world, putting certain criminals to death, some deserve it. Let's forget about all this, we're both here, it's safe, so you'll find who you want to be and that you're happy with.'

Salic turned making Gabriel let him go and they both lay down again, 'So what do we do now?'

'Anything we want.'

'All my life I've had a purpose, now I don't, so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do.'

'You'll figure it out, take some time. You've just finished one part of your life, this new part will work itself out but only when you're ready.'

Salic turned his head, 'You knew my parents, what do you think they would say about what I did?'

'Normally they would hate it, but if they knew what you were put through from the time they died, I don't think they would hold it against you in anyway. As your parents they would support you then try to ease the pain in your heart.'

'My heart is dead, there's nothing left of it.'

'Now we both know that's a lie. If your heart was dead you wouldn't care what your parents thought of you.'

'Why do you have to know me so well, you're right though. I used to think it was dead, but it seems to be still beating. I'm not sure I want it to anymore.'

'You're twenty three years old; give yourself a chance to live Harry.'

'Harry, you called me Harry, Don't.'

Gabriel sighed then sat up, 'Harry is still part of you, the caring part. You need both, Salic, the hard part to get through a hard life, the caring part that is all your parents, that is still a big part of you. You can't just erase part of yourself like you erase memories, it's not possible.'

'I don't want to talk about this anymore Gabriel, so drop it.'

Gabriel realised he was pushing too hard too fast. Salic has been dedicated to learning how to kill and not have any remorse about it. Gabriel knew that Harry would emerge when that job was done, but Salic was fighting it, fighting to stop Harry coming back. So Gabriel realised he would need to take this slow and if he did, Harry Potter would be back, one day.

'When do we put your plan for Snape into action?'

'We could anytime and even if he tries to stay behind those enchantments Hogwarts has, he had no idea what you can do Salic. When he hurt Samuel all I wanted to do was rip his throat out, but I said I would bide my time, I have; now it's payback. You can take me through those enchantments, can't you?'

'Easy, then with the cloak you can do what you like without him seeing who it is; the perfect revenge.'

'I would rather him see who is going to destroy part of his life. Will you be there watching?'

'Naturally, I know he helped but he also told Voldemort the prophecy, so he is to blame for my parents being murdered. But I can also keep watch in case he does try something.'

'He's shaken up at the moment, probably hiding in his dungeon. So how about we pay our first visit tonight?'

'It's your call, so if that's what you want to do, then we'll do it tonight.'

'Good, let's go eat.'

'You came back a few days ago, aren't you going to see her?'

'She thinks I'm dead Salic, it wouldn't do any good for her to see me now. I'm not the same as I was and she will notice that, all mothers do.'

'She's old, it might be the last time you do see her.'

'See, the caring part is still there, not lost just adapted it with your new personality.'

'Changing the subject, are you going to see your mother?'

'Fine, I'll see her tomorrow, now let's go eat.'

'Shower first, I smell of a lot of sex.'

'You had a lot of sex, so go, I'll have one after you.'

'At least you didn't ask to have one with me, if you did then I'd be worried,' Salic climbed off the bed and strolled naked into the bathroom. But Gabriel's words kept coming back to him, he didn't want to be Harry again, but he couldn't deny that part of Harry was still alive inside him, he just wasn't sure he wanted Harry to emerge, any of Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

After eating Harry and Gabriel had appeared inside the walls of Hogwarts. They both had the invisibility cloak over them as they walked slowly and cautiously down through the castle until they came to the dungeons. With one wave of his hand Harry unlocked the door to Snape's private room, it was only then they removed the cloak. They stepped through another door and saw Snape asleep in a large bed. Harry shrugged then stood with his arms folded ready to watch. This time it was Gabriel that needed to put his past behind him so Harry was just going to make sure Snape never got off any spell at Gabriel.

Gabriel was quiet as he moved towards the bed, then he clamped a hand over Snape's mouth, his eyes flew opened and looked wide and terrified.

'Did you really think I would let this go Snivellus?'

Salic saw Snape trying to reach for his wand, 'Don't try it Snape, I've blocked all use of magic so that wand is just a stick right now.'

'What you did to Samuel is something I will never forget and you should have realised I would seek my revenge someday. I could kill you and be done with it, but I want you to suffer, Salic wants you to suffer for relaying the prophecy, so we thought of ruining your life,' Gabriel put his other arm across Severus' neck and pushed, 'If you can't talk you can't teach and you can never use that acid tongue of yours to hurt anyone else.'

'You always had a gift Gabriel, it's good to see you still have it,' Salic stepped closer to the bed watching Severus' Snape's wide frightened eyes which turned towards Salic, 'I know what you're thinking Snape, that you helped me, that you were my mother's friend, well friend, you got my parents murdered so don't think I will help you,' Salic watched as Gabriel pushed down further, it didn't take long then Gabriel stood, 'Let's go, it's done.'

'He might be able to survive but now he has to live with his new life,' Gabriel put his arm around Salic, 'Let's go Salic.'

'Yes, let's go, I'll send your regards to my parents and godfather Snape,' Salic kept staring down at Snape who still looked frightened before they vanished from the room, arriving in the back of the cemetery.

'Do you know where they are buried?'

'Samuel is not far from my parents,' Salic took Gabriel's hand and they walked through the cemetery in Godric's Hollow, 'There,' Salic pointed, then he watched as Gabriel knelt down at the small headstone of his dead lover. Salic never moved or made a sound just watched as his mentor spoke quietly to his lost love then Salic turned his head towards where his parents were laid to rest but as he did he saw something that sent a jolt of pain straight to his heart, his heart he used to believe was dead. He turned and walked slowly towards the headstones, not just of his parents Lily and James Potter, but now two more stood beside them. Remus and Tonks names were on one headstone, Sirius was the other. There might not have been a body but someone decided Sirius should have a headstone and they placed it between his friends, 'The marauders.'

'Yes, their together again.'

'They never had a life Gab, they missed out on so much just like Samuel did. None of it should have happened. I have all this power and I can't really change anything, I can't give them the life they deserved.'

Gabrielle wrapped his arms around Harry, because right now he was seeing Harry Potter staring down at his dead family, Harry Potter was in pain over the loss of his family and that pain had been buried for so long, now it was emerging just like the stray tear that fell down Harry's cheek.

'No, they never did, I never did, you never did. Maybe we can have a life now, a life that they should have had. Why don't we do that, live, live for them, live the life they should have lived.'

'It hurts, I don't want to feel this.'

'I know you don't, but it will always control your life if you don't grieve. You never did after Sirius died, you might not have known your parents but they were your parents and yet you never grieved for them. I think it's time…Harry, grieve for the ones you lost then move on, live like they would want you to live.'

Harry sat down in front of the headstone with Sirius' name on it, 'Hey Padfoot,' Harry felt it, felt the pain in his heart, like it was breaking to pieces, 'I wish you could tell me you don't hate me for what I did. I don't think I could ever take that from you. Why did you turn up Sirius, why,' Harry fell forward, curled into a ball and cried, he cried for Sirius, he cried for his parents, he cried for Remus and Tonks, he cried for everyone that suffered, but most of all he cried for his lost innocence. At the age of four Harry Potter stopped being a boy and was used for one man's gratification. At the age of eleven he faced Voldemort for the first time; that is when he lost his childhood. He faced danger, torture and heartache his whole life, that made him who he was today. But could Harry finally have a life where the pain in his heart was just a distant flicker, his lost loved ones a memory that would not consume his every thoughts; Harry didn't know.

Gabriel stared down at Harry crying, the pain he had in his heart had been eating away at him for years, now he was finally dealing with it. Gabriel did not want to see Harry like this, but he knew once he dealt with Voldemort's people then Salic could disappear into the background only emerging when needed and Harry could come to the surface.

'They would want you to live Harry, not just survive like you have been. Your parents sacrificed themselves so you could live, so honour what they did, live,' Gabriel sat behind Harry, he gently touched his arm and was surprised when Harry moved until he was sitting in Gabriel's lap, sobbing into his chest. Gabriel felt the pain Harry was going through because he had gone through the very same thing. So he wrapped his arms around Harry who if anyone saw him now would see a very lost boy. Not the boy who lived, not the saviour, but a boy who had suffered more than most adults do in a lifetime. Gabriel hoped now Harry could put his past to rest and move on, he would like to see Harry smile, but a smile that reached his eyes, something Gabriel has never seen on Harry Potter's face. Maybe one day, in the not too distant future those eyes will smile which would show Harry was healing.

'Harry, my son, it's time to live, it's time to put everything to rest and start a life that you deserve to live. I love you my son,' James Potter whispered in the night air.

'My boy, you have suffered, but you are strong. Don't let what has happened to you rule that beautiful heart of yours. You are my baby boy, I love you with all my heart,' Lily Potter also whispered into the night air.

'Harry my mate, remember what I said, we are always with you, in your heart, that will never change and just so you know, I could never hate you. Just like your parents, I love you, now it's time to live Harry,' Sirius Black whispered into the night air.

Harry and Gabriel stared up at the three ghostly images of their family, James, Lily and Sirius were smiling down at them then another figure appeared.

'You've found a new love Gab, it's about time. No one should stay alone. You know what Harry is going through as you went through it yourself when you lost me. Now you are also healing, but you can help Harry heal as well. All of us are finally resting in peace and both of you have given us that, a restful and peaceful afterlife. My love went with me Gab, never forget that,' Samuel smiled down at the two men before he slowly faded, Sirius smiled then he to faded, James and Lily smiled down at their son, they put their arms around each other as they faded.

Harry and Gabriel stared at the space they had seen their lost loved ones before they turned and faced each other. Gabriel saw hope in Harry's eyes, for the first time since they met he saw a bit of life return to those amazing green eyes, that gave Gabriel hope. Maybe the man who survived can finally have the life he deserves, a life free of pain and suffering.

The end:


End file.
